


Changes

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray doesn't remember when he changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Borrows a scene from [](http://elfbert.livejournal.com/profile)[**elfbert**](http://elfbert.livejournal.com/)'s [_Life to Live_](http://elfbert.livejournal.com/358506.html), which will make a Ray / Chris shipper out of anybody.

Changes

Ray doesn't remember when he changed. He doesn't remember when he started considering that pied-eyes puppy-dog gaze endearing rather than annoying. He doesn't remember when he started thinking, "Tuck yer fringe back, luv," instead of, "Get a haircut, ya div." And he definitely can't recall when the man became his main reason to come into work every morning, rather than one of the reasons he really wanted the promotion to D.I. so he could be Gene's partner instead.

But standing here on the windswept, rocky Welsh coast, with his good arm wrapped around his recently-missing partner and his bullet-damaged, bandaged arm pushing that fringe away from those mismatched eyes, Ray's glad he did.


End file.
